


Don't Blink

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: Compared to a nation's, a human's life is so, so short. Blink, and they're gone. A super short drabble from France's point of view.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Don't Blink

Title: **Don't Blink**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/General  
Published: 08-23-13, Updated: 08-23-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 386

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: This is really random... But I just had to get it down. I suppose there's some slight FrancexJeanne d'Arc shipping? Not really intended that way, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

_Don't blink._

* * *

Compared to a nation's, a human's life is so, so short. Blink, and they're born. Blink, and they're older. Blink, and they're grown. Blink, and they're old.

Blink, and they die.

* * *

_Blink._

* * *

France didn't notice the birth all that much. After all, she was just a normal peasant girl, born to a small farming family on the edge of his country. He had more important things to worry about, like the war with _Angleterre_.

He couldn't spare the time to worry about her.

She was just like hundreds of others in his land.

She was... normal.

... Was she?

* * *

_Blink._

* * *

The years passed in a blur, and suddenly, there she was. A girl of insignificant birth, in the court of the _Dauphin_.

Her name was Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc. But that was all France knew.

He commended her for getting this far, but surely, she would soon be sent home.

 _Oui_ , she would.

Would she?

* * *

_Blink._

* * *

Suddenly, there she was, at the head of his army, succeeding in lifting the siege of Orléans where others had failed.

Now, France had no choice but to see her, truly _see_ her. Was this the girl who would bring about his victory?

Would she be his savior?

Could she?

* * *

_Blink._

* * *

So many battles, won. The tide of the war had turned, and for that, France was eternally grateful.

He knew Jeanne, now. He was her friend, and she was his savior.

He trusted this with all his heart.

She was the one to free him.

... Right?

* * *

_Blink._

* * *

No. No, no, no, no, no, no... _NON_!

It couldn't be... It couldn't. It could NOT.

It wasn't true, Angleterre was lying, she was fine... he was just messing with France's mind. Yes, that was it.

She wasn't dead, she hadn't been brutally burned, she was perfectly fine. She was, SHE WAS!

...

But she wasn't.

* * *

_... Blink._

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for historical inaccuracies. I tried to keep most history out of it, though.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
